It's all Goode
by theperksofbluefood
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a surprise for her boyfriend; she's going to Goode High! But will she discover that high school with her boyfriend is harder than she thought? Percy/Annabeth. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is the work of Rick Rioridan. **  
**Thanks for reading! Just know, this is 5 months after they've started dating. This is set after the Last Olympian, but I will not be adding on the Heroes of Olympus series, for the sake of the story line. So, Percy is not missing. Jason is still at Camp Jupiter and will not be in this story. Thank you and enjoy**  
**~theperksofbluefood**

Chapter One  
Annabeth's POV  
I walked into the front office and walked to the front desk. It had a black marble top, and the rest was of wood that had been painted the same color as the top. I smiled at the lady who sat behind it. She wore a dress that was as black as the desk, with glasses that were red. I could swear I'd seen them in an eighty's movie once. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she was huddled over a computer, typing rapidly.  
I coughed, and she glanced up at me through her glasses. "Yes?" she asked me, momentarily heeding her typing. I smiled. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase? New student?" I saw a look of recognition upon her face. "Ah, yes, Miss Chase."  
She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a file. She slipped it over the smooth surface of the desk, and said, "here." I took the file and opened it.  
Inside was a schedule and a map of the school. There was also a brochure tucked inside, the front flap filled with the smiling faces of students. At the top was written, "Here at Goode everything is Good." I held in a laugh at the cheesy joke.  
"Dear, do you think you'll need a guide? We can appoint one to you, if you like." I smiled and shook my head. "No, I have a friend who goes here. I'll get along fine, thank you." She smiled at me and pointed to the top of the schedule.  
"This is your locker number. When you get there twirl it to this code," she pointed to the numbers at the top of the page, "then it will let you program any 3-number combination in. If you need any help opening your locker, just ask one of the hall monitors. You're locker is on the second floor, down the east hallway. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any staff members." She smiled again.  
I nodded at her, and turned to leave. "Oh, and dear?" I turned. "Yes?" I asked. "Have a Goode day."

-Page Break-  
I looked at the numbers at the top of the lockers. And, sure enough, there was my locker, number 1789, in the hallway she had pointed to. I felt bad for not learning her name; she seemed nice. But I could always go back and ask.  
The halls were empty, as it was homeroom right now, according to my schedule. I spun the dial on the locker, and I heard a click. I guess that meant I could program the combination. I thought for a moment, then smiled.  
8...18...12. I smiled, remembering the date. It was the day Percy defeated Kronos...and also the date we officially started going out.  
I smiled, thinking of how surprised he would be when he saw me, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, in his school. I hadn't told him I was moving here, nor that I was in his building. I had kept it to myself, because I'd wanted to surprise him.  
I opened my locker and shoved my bag inside, not bothering to put my knife with it. It was strapped to my stomach using a velcro strap that Charlie Beckendorf had made for me before he-  
I sighed at the thought, getting my binder and schedule and shutting the purple locker. It closed with a slam,and I started to look for my next class. The bell rang then, and people started to pour out of their classes.  
As I searched the doorways for my first period, people looked at me. I sighed, knowing that this was standard procedure for new schools.  
The halls started to clear up, and I realized it was almost time for first period. Crap, I thought. I hated being late. It always made a scene, especially with new kids. Someone pushed past me, and I fell to the ground. The person just kept walking, and I scowled.  
"Great," I mumbled, gathering my things, "Just great." I got up, and found my classroom about 15 seconds after the bell.  
"Okay class, take your seats. Today we will be going over th- uh, hello." The teacher, whom, according to my schedule, was Mr. Motgomery, stopped. He looked at me cautiously. "Can I help you?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm new here?" I said, bracing for my day of introduction. Mr. Motgomery nodded. "Ah, yes, you must be Miss Chase. Do come in." I stepped through the threshold and smiled.  
"Uh, class, this is Annabeth Chase. She will be joining us the rest of the school year. Say hello." There were a few mumbled, 'hey's and a 'I love that name,' and some 'hello's. I smiled and raised my hand and waved. "Yo," I said. Mr. Motgomery noticed my awkwardness, and must have taken it for nervousness, because he said, "why don't you take a seat over there next to Percy. Percy, raise your hand."  
I looked in the direction his gaze was pointed, and saw a familiar boy with black hair and sea green eyes that I could stare into for a millenium. His gaze was pointed to the book in front of him, and I could see headphones in his ears. I rolled my eyes and headed over there anyway.  
Mr. Motgomery cleared his throat as I sat down, and began his lecture. I tried to listen, but my gaze was at the person next to me. I reached over and tilted his book a bit toward me, and smiled at what I saw.  
Instead of reading, there was a picture of me and him on the last day of camp, kissing. He looked over and his eyes widened. He took out his headphones. "What are you doing here?!" he asked, so loud that Mr. Motgomery stopped his lecture.  
"Ah, Mr. Jackson, do you know Miss Chase?" he asked. Percy smiled. "Know her? Yeah, I know her." We smiled at each other for a minute, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't care.  
"Well, that's wonderful. The two of you can be partners for the assignment." Percy turned from me and looked questioningly at him. "What assignment?" he asked.  
"Why, the one I was talking about a minute ago. Were you not listening?" I turned to the teacher and shook my head. "Seaweed Brain never listens," I laughed. Mr. Motgomery turned to me.  
"Then do you, Miss Chase, know the assignment?" I nodded. "Yeah. We're supposed to get into partners and make a presentation on the Revolutionary War, and how it affected America. We have to do a visual and oral. The oral has to be over 3 minutes, and the visual has to contain some portrayal of one or more Revolutionary War heroes. I may be ADHD and dyslexic, Mr. Motgomery, but I do listen."  
Percy smiled at me and whispered, "My wise girl." I grinned, and Mr. Motgomery went back to his teachings.  
-Page Break-  
After class, Percy grabbed my hand and smiled. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me once again. I smiled. "Well, Chiron wanted me to move closer to the empire state building and camp, you know, so I could over see the construction?" He nodded. "Yeah, so I moved into your building and started going here. I wanted to surprise you."  
He smiled. "And you so did." he kissed me then. We kissed for all of about 5 seconds before there was a cough. We broke apart and the face of Mr. Motgomery was next to us. "Shouldn't you two be getting to your next class?"  
We nodded, and left, our fingers intertwined. "So," Percy asked as we headed to his locker, "what's your schedule?" I shrugged and pulled it out of my pocket. "Here," I said, handing it to him.  
His eyes scanned it, which took a while considering the small font. Finally, he'd finished and he smiled. "We have every class but one together!" he exclaimed. I smiled. "Yea!" I said.  
We finally reached his locker, number 1790. "Wait, this is your locker?" I asked. He nodded. "Uh, yeah why?" I went to the locker next to his and spun the dial. It opened, and I put my new book that Mr. Motgomery had given me into the locker. He smiled.  
"This," he said, shutting his own locker, "this is awesome." I smiled, and got up on my tip toes to kiss him. Just as our lips were about to touch, I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around and was met with a menacing glare.  
"Who are you and what are you doing trying to kiss my best friend? He has a girlfriend, you know!" She glared at me, and I smirked. "Really? I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" I slapped Percy's shoulder. "You should've told me! You jerk!" I winked at him, and he started to play along.  
"I'm sorry! It's not the first thing that comes up in a conversation! I didn't mean to lead you on! Thank goodness you got here, Lacey, or there's so much I'd have to explain to my beautiful girlfriend whom I'd never leave or cheat on."  
The girl, Lacey, looked at us cautiously. "I detect sarcasm. Okay, what the hell is going on here?" she asked. I smiled at Percy.  
"Lacey, this is Annabeth Chase. She's my girlfriend. Annabeth, this is Lacey Devall, my best friend here at Goode." I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Lacey." She smiled, shaking my hand. "So you're the famous Annabeth. I've heard so much about you."  
"That's nice to hear," I said, smiling. The bell rang, signalling class was about to start. "We'd better get to biology," Lacey said, grabbing Percy's hand. Percy turned to me. "Come on Annie, let's go." He grabbed my hand, and the three of us started to walk to biology.  
Halfway there, I punched Percy.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. I smirked.  
"I told you never to call me Annie." He rolled his eyes.

**So how was that? I didn't think it was the best first chapter, especially since it's my first fan fiction on here, but I can always come back and edit it, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it. Just so you all know, no, I didn't come up with the idea for this story. I got it from several fan fictions I've seen on the net. The plot is mine, but the setting (it being where Annabeth goes to Goode and such) it not. So don't report me, okay? Okay, thanks. Please review!**  
**~theperksofbluefood**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, then Percabeth would be getting married right about now and have like, 5 million kids. They would NOT be in Tartarus *coughThanksUncleRickcough*

Thanks for all the reviews of my first chapter! It made me so happy! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

At lunch, I looked around the cafeteria in hopes of finding Percy. The cafeteria was very big, almost as large as the throne room on Olympus was before I had it remodeled. As I searched, I could feel people's eyes on me.

I could also hear whispers as I walked around the cafeteria, tray of chicken pizza and salad in hand, searching for my sea-green eyed boyfriend.

"Isn't that Percy Jackson's girlfriend?"

"She's so pretty!"

"I can't believe he wouldn't go out with me because of her!"

"I doubt she's a natural blonde."

"She's so lucky!"

I tried to hold in a laugh at the 'natural blonde' thing. I doubt one other person here with blonde hair was natural. Finally, I spotted Percy and Lacey at a table in the center of the room.

I started to walk toward it, and saw a couple other people there as well.

I walked up and sat in the open seat next to Percy. He was talking to one of the guys, and didn't notice. I smiled and put my hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked him. He smiled. "I don't know. Let me guess. Do you have grey eyes that could paralyze any guy in seconds?"

"Check," I said, giggling.

"Okay, do you have...blonde hair that makes you look like a princess?"

I blushed. "Check."

"Okay...are you currently dating a hot, ultra sexy guy who can swim like a beast, who couldn't take a hint for 4 years that his best friend loved him, and goes by the nickname, 'Seaweed Brain'?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe," I said. He grinned and turned around. "There's my girl," he said, kissing me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Whoa, Percy, who's this?" asked one of the guys at the table. Percy smiled and turned to the guy.

"Josh, this is my girlfriend I keep telling you about. Annabeth, this is Josh. He's one of the swim teams best members. I even told him one time I thought he could be a son of Posidean, he was so good." Percy winked at me and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him, turning toward Josh. "Hey Josh." I said, holding my hand out for a shake. He grinned and shook it.

"I'm Rebecca. You can call me Becca." said the girl next to Josh. I smiled and waved at her. "Annabeth." I said. She smiled. "I think we all know who you are. Percy can never stop talking about you."

I smiled and looked at my boyfriend. "Oh really?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Who wouldn't want to brag about you? You're perfect." I smiled.

"Percy you're so cheesy," I said, grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers. All the girls at the table cooed. "Anyway, I'm Annabeth. Let's finish these introductions so I can start eating."

"I'm Zach," said the guy to the left. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Zach." He smiled back, and wrapped an arm around the other girl.

"I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani," she said, smiling up at Zach. I guessed they were a thing.

"And you know me, of course. Lacey Devall," Lacey smiled from her place betweeen Percy and Zach.

"Of course," I smiled back at her.

After that, everyone started to get into their own conversations. Zach and Dani, from what I could hear, seemed to be arguing about Cardinals vs. Yankees.

Josh, Lacey, and Becca were talking about the swim team finals this weekend, and I could see both girls practically drooling over the guy. I smiled. Aphrodite was up to her old triangular tricks again.

Percy turned toward to me. "What are you smiling about?" he asked me, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'll tell you later," I said, taking a bite of my salad, almost spitting it out. "Gods, I miss the salads from camp. They had the greenest lettuce and the best strawberries in the world.

Percy smiled. "I'm right there with you. The pizza is good though. Here." He picked up the pizza and held it to my mouth. "Try it." I giggled and took a bite.

"Not bad," I said after chewing. He smiled and set it back on my plate.

"So, you never did tell me how you did here," I said, picking up the pizza myself and taking another bite of deliciousness.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I smiled. "I mean, like, swim team, friends, stuff like that. You never did tell me these things."

He smiled. "Captain." I looked at him like he was a saytr with actual feet. "What?"

"Swim team? I'm captain," he replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "I could've guessed that." I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"Why? Because you know everything, Wise Girl?" he asked me. I grinned. "You know it, Seaweed Brain." I kissed him again, and he smiled against my lips.

"Gods I missed you," he said, kissing me again.

"Aww!"

I pulled away from him to see everyone at the table looking at us.

"You guys are so perfect together!" Becca squealed.

Percy grinned. "It's because she's perfect." I blushed as the girls cooed and the guys chuckled.

"So, Perce," Josh asked, "how'd you guys meet, anyway?" I grinned.

"It depends on what you mean by 'meet'." Percy answered.

You can imagine everyone's confused response to that.

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked, interested. I grinned. "Well, are you meaning when he dragged himself to camp nearly unconscious, when he was somewhat conscious as I nursed him to health, or when our camp director introduced us.

The table looked at us with baffled expressions. "What happened?" Zach asked, leaning in toward the two of us as if to listen closer.

"Well, see, we met at this camp we both go to. It's a camp for, uh, dyslexic kids like us who also have ADHD. Anyway, when he was really close to reaching camp, his car swerved into a ditch, and he had to pretty much crawl his way to camp. If I hadn't been so worried about him dying or whatever, I would've laughed."

Percy rolled his eyes and I smirked at him.

"Yeah, and after that, she pretty much took care of my almost dead ass for about a week. I kinda woke up at some points, but nothing made since to me." He smiled, and I thought we covered up the truth very well.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, this guy drools, a lot, when he sleeps." Percy glared at me as his friends laughed.

"So, Annabeth, tell us about your self. I mean, I feel like I know you already, from Percy, but I wanna hear it from you," Lacey asked me, and I smiled at her.

"What's to say?" I asked. Percy smacked me upside the head. "There's a lot you could say. Stop being so damn modest, Wise Girl." I glared at him for hitting me, and he shrunk in his seat.

"Okay, fine. Uh...I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old. I'm dyslexic and ADHD, but most people don't even believe it with how much I read." Percy chuckled.

"Uh, I love music, I'm a fairly good designer and a future architect of America. I used to live with my dad and my stepmother and her two kids in California, but moved here because I, uh, missed all of my friends. And Percy. Uh, now I live in a one room apartment in Percy's building. Uh, I guess that's it."

Percy shook his head.

"You forgot something."

"No, I didn- oh yeah. I did. Thanks Percy." I turned back to my audience. "I'm also a great fighter. I'm practically a black belt, without the classes."

"Wow," Becca said. "So you could, like, take down a lot of people?" I nodded while Percy just shook his head. I turned to my black haired boyfriend.

"What did I forget?" He grinned.

"That you're the most beautiful creature alive, and you're mine." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so cheesy, Seaweed Brain," I said, pecking his pink lips. He smiled and ran a tan hand through my hair.

The bell rang then, and we all got up from the table.

"Nice meeting all of you!" I said. They smiled. "You, too," Becca said. "Now come on, Josh, Zach, Dani, Percy. We have math." I smiled as everyone else groaned.

"I love math. Let's go!" We all left, leaving Lacey to go to choir.

"They seem nice," I whispered to Percy. He nodded.

"Yeah, they're cool. Lets go before we're late." He kissed my forehead and we walked, hand in hand, to math.

After school, I waited for Percy at our lockers.

The class we didn't have together was last period, where he went to swim practice, and I went to martial arts.

The kids at this school? Well, let's just say their fighting skill, on a scale of one to Ares, is about Drew Tananka from the Aphrodite cabin.

I smiled, thinking of the surprised face of Paul Blofis when I had walked into his english classroom.

He'd been getting the classroom prepared for class when I'd walked up to him.

"May I help?" I'd asked him. "No, no I think I got i- Annabeth!" He'd hugged me, and I'd smiled. "Does Percy know you're here? Ah, Sally is going to be so happy! It's great to see you again, darling. Wait...nothing's wrong, right? Cause Percy is finally getting accoustomed here and I don't-"

"Mr Blofis, everything's fine!" I'd said, and he'd sighed with relief.

I smiled as I opened my locker and grabbed my bag.

I put my homework nice and organized in my bag, hardest on top, and the easy stuff on the bottom. (Meaning the stuff that I had to read was at the top, and my geometry homework was at the bottom)

Knowing Percy, I had some time to do some organizing and decorating in my locker.

I organized the books I didn't need to take home today in order of class under the shelf at the bottom, and grabbed some items from my bag.

I smiled as I placed them on the top shelf of the locker. First went my yankee's ball cap, which I didn't think I'd need today after school. I placed it on the hook.

Next went my unfinished blueprints of Olympus, which I knew I'd have no time to work on after school.

Finally went a photo of me, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Juniper, Katie, Travis and Connor, Chiron, Clarisse, and Chris. It had been taken the last day of camp, which had been extended two weeks for celebration of defeating Kronos and his army.

I smiled at the memory of that day. Not the battle of Manhattan, but what came afterwards. I thought of how Percy and I had kissed over a blue cupcake, and how Clarisse and almost everyone else we knew had been spying.

I looked back at the picture. Percy had his arms around me, and was kissing my cheek. I was blushing, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

Thalia had an arm around Grover, and her other around Nico. She was smiling at the camera, something no one would know was possible if they didn't know Thalia Grace.

Grover had his arms wrapped around Juniper, his gorgeous nymph girlfriend. She was laughing as he was tickling her.

Connor Stoll stood behind his brother, Travis, and Katie Gardner. I could tell by his mischevious grin that he was the one who had pushed the two together.

Clarisse and Chris were laughing, maybe at a joke he had made. I smiled, seeing my once enemy(now friend) finally smiling.

Finally, Chiron, our camp activities director/my second dad, was standing off to the side, smiling down at the scene. Finally, one of his heroes had not suffered a horrible death.

I sighed at the photo, wishing I could be there right now, in the moment.

There was a sudden shadow over me. "You miss it, don't you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my face. I turned in his grasp to face him.

"Yeah. Don't you?" He nodded, looking at the photo. "Always," he responded. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He pulled away after a minute and smiled. "So how was your first day here at Goode? Was it perhaps...Goode?" He laughed at his corny joke and I slapped him.

"Seaweed Brain, please don't ever say that again." I smiled as I shut my locker door. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Wise Girl."

He opened his locker and took out his bag, throwing his textbooks in. As he did, I looked up and saw the same photo in his locker. There was also another photo; the photo was of the two of us, kissing underwater.

I grinned at the photo. "I look awesome underwater, don't I?" I asked him. He looked up at the photo and smiled.

"It's nothing compared to my amazingness." I rolled my eyes, and he shut his locker. "Come on, let's go."

I started to follow him, until he stopped me. "Wait," he said. I cocked my head. "What now?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Let me take that for you." He grabbed my shoulder bag and threw it over his shoulder. I glared at him.

"I can carry my own stuff. I'm not weak you know." He laughed. "I know...it's just the polite thing to do."

My eyes widened. "You...be polite? What in the Hades is happening?" He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Just doing the nice thing for my girlfriend," he said, and I smirked. "Okay, then while you're at it..." I grinned and jumped on his back.

"Annabeth!" he yelped as he took on my sudden weight. I grinned and slapped his shoulder.

"To the apartments!" I yelled. I could see people staring at us, not understanding what was going on. I grinned at them. "Move along, nothing to see here!" I said, and they looked away.

Percy chuckled and wrapped his hands around my ankles. "Giddyup, Horsie!" I said, laughing. He chuckled and started walking toward the front door, somehow managing to carry me and our two bags. People stared at us as he walked, but I just smiled at them.

Finally we reached the parking lot, where Percy carried me to a blue motocycle.

"Really, Percy?" I asked him, jumping from his back. He shrugged.

"It's awesome transportation around here!" he said, smiling. I groaned as he placed both our bags into the compartment in the back, which doubled as a seat.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, and I nodded. He swung his leg over the seat, and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around him, and realized there was no helmet.

"You daredevil," I said, kissing his cheek. He turned to me. "What?" he asked. I gestured to his head. "No helmet." He chuckled.

"Well, we figured, if I could defeat the father of my father, who happened to be be one of the strongest titians to ever live, then I really am in no danger as far as riding a motorcycle," he said, shrugging.

I laughed, and he started the engine.

I was glad he and his family had moved to the nicer part of town, away from that smelly apartment they used to live in. Now, they lived in a building near the less crowded part of town, so there wasn't much traffic as we sped down the highway.

I smiled as the breeze grasped at my face, cupping it as if I were it's child.

Percy sped down the lane, and finally, 10 minutes later, we reached the apartments.

"Ready to go see my mom?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

Well, gosh, that took a while for me to write! Like, 3 hours. Whatever, it was fun. Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm not going to be able to respond to everyone, so don't feel disappointed, okay?

Well thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows!

I hope to have the next update up by Friday evening.

Well, deuces!

~theperksofbluefood


	3. Chapter Three

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I Have been a) busy and b) writing other fanfics!**

**I'm a horrible person**

**Well, I decided to give you guys an extra long one! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or National Geographic.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy smiled at me as he called out to him mom. Sally came out of her and Paul's room, and she looked up to see Percy and me.

"ANNABETH!" she exclaimed, rushing over and attacking me in a life-threatning hug. I swear, I have fought monsters, helped defeat the Titan Kronos, held up the sky, and I have fallen off a mountain on the back of a manticore, but I'm pretty sure Sally Jackson's hugs were more life threatning then all of the above. **(A/N, I'm not sure if Sally changed her last name or not...so I'm going to keep it Jackson, because Sally Blofis sounds weird to me)**

"Mom...you can let her go now." Percy said, and Sally let go. "Oh, I'm sorry dear...it's just been so long. Too long, in fact. How are you dear? Still living at camp?" I smiled. "Well, see about that..."

"She lives right downstairs!" Percy blurted. I laughed, and Sally's eyes went wide. "Really? This is wonderful!" A timer went off then, and Sally jumped.

"Oh the cookies are done! I'll be right back. No funny business you two!" With that, she vacated the room.

"Cookies?" I asked Percy. He smiled. "Yep, blue ones." I grinned, remembering what Percy had told me about his mom and blue food. Percy sat down on the green love seat and patted the spot next to him. I sat down, and he placed an arm around me.

"So, how are you liking school?" I smiled, leaning into him. "It's pretty cool. I mean, everyone pretty much knows not to say anything rude to me or anything...which by the way, you never did tell me how many girls here liked you." He shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. It's not like I like any of them back...hey, wait a minute. Are you jealous?" I gasped. "Jealous? Please, I scoff at those who moon over you and wish that they were me. It like, hello, go get a life. He's taken."

He rolled his eyes. "Nope, I'm pretty sure you're jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Never!"

"Lies!"

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!"

"You are in my dreams." He smiled at me, and I blushed. "Whatever," I said, and Sally came in. "Who wants blue cookies?" Percy jumped up and clapped excitedly like a little kid on Christmas morning. "MEMEMEMEMEMEME!" He said. Sally and I laughed as she set the tray down on the coffee table.

Percy scooped up a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. "Mmm it's so good!" He said, but with the blue crumbles in his mouth, it sounded like, "Mmm, if so ood!" Sally slapped her son on his arm. "Don't talk with your mouth full." To me she said, "I raised him with better manners than that, Annabeth."

I smiled. "I don't doubt it one bit, Miss Jackson." She smiled and offered me the tray. "Cookie?" I nodded, taking one. I took a bite, and immediatly died. "This is the best cookie I have ever had, Sally." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Thank you, Annabeth. Percy learn some manners from your girlfriend; you certainly don't seem to have learned anything from me!" With a small "hmph!" Miss Jackson left the room again.

I laughed at the face Percy made at his mom's retreating figure. I pulled my bag from next to me and plopped it onto the coffee table.

"We'd better get started on our homework, Seaweed Brain." Percy nearly choked on his cookie. "Do we have to do it _now_?" he asked me. I nodded, thrusting his own backpack at him. He caught it in his right hand without trouble, which didn't surprise me one bit. As demigods, we have very fast reflexes. They helped us in battle.

I took out my literature textbook and gently layed it on the table, then pulled out my homework planner and flipped to the required page. I got my notebook paper out and set it neatly down next to the textbook, my pencil laying on top of it.

"Well look at you, Little Miss Organized." Percy took a seat next to me and scooted the tray of cookies over so he could get his homework out. I smiled, and waited for him to get his paper and pencil out. He went through his bag for a minute before pulling out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and a pencil sharpened to the nub.

"Percy...you're so disorganized. I bet you didn't even bring home your textbooks, did you?" He shrugged. "I knew you were going to anyway..." I smacked my boyfriend upside the head. "Ouch! What is it with girls and hitting me today?" I smirked. "What's with you and being a dork today?" He chuckled. "I'm the dork? At least I don't organize my schedule down to the minute."

I rolled my eyes. "Better than guessing what you're going to do next. I bet you have to look at your schedule between class everyday to see what your next class is!"

"At least I don't micromanage everything!"

"It's my job as a stratigest to do so!"

"Job? Job? It's your job as my girlfriend to not treat me like a dunce!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you always treat me like I'm a stupid kid! Well I'm done with it! I'm not stupid, and just because your mom is the wisest Olympian does not mean that you're smarter than everyone! That you're the best at everything!"

"Just because your dad is the god of the ocean doesn't mean you can cheat at swimming either!"

"I don't cheat!"

"Oh yeah? How else is it that you're captain of the swim team? Huh? Because you use your powers for your own benefit! It's wrong Percy, just plain wrong!"

"It's not like there's a rule against it! Besides, you use yours for far much worse!"

"Like what?"

"Uh, hello? You've won the academic decathlon at every school you've been to! You have a 4.0 GPA!"

"I can't help that! And besides, I actually STUDY! Unlike some people, I've worked hard to get where I am!"

"I have too! I even slow down for the other people I'm racing!"

"Yeah, right."

"I do!"

"Does that mean you slow down for me, too!?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. I want to know if you do the same for me."

"Of course not!"

"Really? Cause last time I checked, no one could best you as swordplay, but yet I have the last 4 times we sparred."

"That doesn't mean I let you win!"

"I'm pretty sure it does!"

"Whatever!"

"You know what? I don't even know why I started going to Goode! It's just going to cause us problems. Or, you problems anyway."

"What!?"

"You're kidding me, right? All those girls throwing themselves at you daily, and you haven't made out with _any _of them?"

"What?!"

"And you said you weren't dumb! I know you heard me!"

In his anger, Percy pulled out Riptide his sword. He uncapped the weapon and pointed it at me. "Percy Jackson, are you _threatening _me?!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "I guess I am!"

I pulled out my knife. "Oh, it's on, Jackson!" I pointed my knife at his throat, and his sword was aimed at my stomache.

"You really want to do this?"

"It depends...do you?"

"You know what? No. I don't have to deal with you right now. Why don't you just leave!"

I glared at him and put my knife into my pocket, and clenched my fists. "Fine. I will. But don't you ever speak to me again, Perseus Jackson. Never again." With that, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I raced to my apartment and fell onto my bed, and I began to sob.

I can't believe him! Thinking he's so much better than me! Calling me a cheater! Hmph! It's absolutely stupid!

Then again...I was out of line...

But so was he!

But it's not like he meant it...

But then again, I can't know what he was thinking.

Ugh! Why am I arguing with myself! I curled up into a small ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I began to think about happy times with Percy...like just this morning, when I'd surprised him at Goode. Or when we kissed in the lake at camp, not caring about anything but each other. Or when I first kissed him in the volcano. Or when...

Enough. You broke up with him, sorta. It's over. Get over it. Pull yourself together Annabeth. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I wiped my eyes and went to my kitchen and got a cup of water. I sighed, going into the living room and turning on my television.

I began to flip through the channels until I found the National Geographic channel. I smiled, and sat on my blue couch. Blue...that's Percy's favorite color...

I shook my head, and focused on the screen. On it was a presentation on a new kind of shark they'd found. I snorted. As if sharks were the only things they hadn't discovered yet. I looked at the screen, and saw a shark approach a patch of coral. The water glittered from the light of the sun above. The shark's presence scared fish away.

I sighed. Posidean let mortals see things that were pretty insignifigant sometimes. I bit my lip as the camera changed to a beach. It reminded me too much of Percy.

I blinked back the tears threatening to fall and turned off the tv. I curled up on my couch and grabbed the nearest book to me, which was Harry Potter. About 20 minutes into reading, I threw the book across the room. It was getting hard for me to read; being mad at Percy really made the letters swim around. And the madder I got, the more the letters swirled.

I began to cry again, letting all my frustration and sadness out.

Why? Why could he be so cruel to me?

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and I hurriedly whipped my tears away.

"W-who is it?" I managed.

"Sally." I sighed, and got up, taking in a few breaths.

I opened the door and put on a fake smile. "Hello Sally!" The woman frowned down at me for a second, then smiled. But I could tell the smile was as fake as mine, but the gesture was nice. "You left your bag...Percy, he um...he didn't want to bring it to you." I nodded, taking the bag from her pale fingers. "It's fine, thank you Miss Jackson."

I began to close the door, but Sally put a hand up to it. "Annabeth...are you okay?" I nodded, smiling. "I'm fine!" She sighed. "Okay...but know if you ever need anything, you can always call me or something, okay?" I nodded. "Yes Sally, I know. Thanks again for bringing over my bag."

"You're welcome dear."

I closed the door, and sank to the ground. Yeah, I wouldn't be going over there anytime soon.

~.~.~.~

At school the next day, I arrived at my locker. Luckily, Percy was no where in sight. "Good," I mumbled, turning the dial and opening my locker door. I threw my bag in, not caring to organize myself today, and grabbed my textbook for my first period and my binder and pencil bag. I shoved my yankee's cap into my back pocket. Might need it later to get away from Percy.

"Someone doesn't look happy this morning." Lacey said, walking over to me. I sighed. "Yeah, not really." Percy walked up then, and began to open his locker, completely ignoring me.

Good.

I slammed my locker shut and began to walk toward first period, not caring who was watching.

**Percy's POV**

"So, are you guys, like, fighting now?" Lacey asked me. I glared at the photo that hung in my locker; it was of Annabeth and I kissing the day we got together. Travis Stoll had taken it. He'd gone down to see what was taking us so long and snapped a picture while he was down there. I took it down and threw it to the back of my locker.

"Yeah. But she'll get over it. Class?" I offered her my arm, and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." With that, we walked off to class, and I didn't even care that Annabeth and I were fighting.

She'd get over it. She'd get over it and come crawling back.

* * *

**Welp, that was depressing to write.**

**Yep, your otp is fighting over stupid things.**

**Yep, they're pretty much not talking to each other.**

**Yep, it's gonna stay that way for a couple chapters.**

**Yep, I know you're mad.**

**Yep, I know I'm trolling you.**

**Yep, I find it amusing.**

**Yep, I'm done writing yep.**

**Bye my lovely Blue Oreos!  
~theperksofbluefood**


End file.
